Cherches encore
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Une autre fic que je n'avais jamais mis en ligne. Heero et Duo encore, j'en écrivais beaucoup à cette époque là... Duo veut aider Heero à se libérer de ses chaînes. C'est plus intéressant que ça en a l'air avec un tel résumé, je vous assure !


Y'a tant de murs qui te retiennent

Titre : Cherches encore

Genre : Romance et sonfic

Couple : Heero/Duo, rien d'inhabituel

Disclaimer : Ni les deux amoureux, ni la chanson ne sont à moi.

Un autre one-shot qui moisissait dans mes fichiers word. Je crois que c'est le dernier qui trainait. Je vais reprendre l'écriture de Tsuki, maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_Y'a tant de murs qui te retiennent_

ccc

Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Tu es si distant et renfermé…

Tu ne dit rien de superflu…

Tu ne montres aucune expression derrière ton masque impassible…

ccc

_Trop d'inaccessibles échelles_

_Dans tes rêves et dans tes mots_

ccc

J'aimerais tant te connaître…

Que tu me parles de tes rêves, tes espoirs, tes peines…

Mais le peux-tu seulement ?

J a-t-il détruit l'humain qui était en toi ou reste-t-il un peu d'humanité dans ton cœur ?

ccc

_Tu as choisi l'envers à la peine_

_Ailleurs où d'autres arcs-en-ciel_

_Tracent des mondes plus beaux_

ccc

Je me suis toujours demandé

Quelles atrocités il t'as fait subir pour te rendre si insensible…

Pour que tu préfères renier tes sentiments, plutôt que de les affronter… (sentiment faiblesse. Nous les montrer)

Pour ne plus souffrir peut-être…

Te restes-t-il des sentiments, des espoirs d'avenirs ?

ccc

_Cherche encore_

_Tant que brûlera ta flamme_

_Le paradis qui dort_

_Dans les secrets de ton âme_

ccc

Parfois,

Dans ton regard cobalt si froid,

Je crois percevoir des émotions…

Je me demande a chaque si c'est une illusion ou la réalité.

ccc

_Cherche encore_

_Suis ta lumière et tes lois_

ccc

« Suis tes émotions »

C'est ta ligne de conduite.

Je suis sur que quelque part en toi,

Il te reste des émotions.

ccc

_Si tu peux cherche encore plus fort_

ccc

Ressentir des émotions n'est pas une faiblesse.

J se trompe.

C'est une qualité utile pour la vie.

Et la vie n'est pas que la guerre.

Mais J ne t'as rien appris d'autre.

ccc

_Et si jamais tu te perds_

_Je serai là, je serai là_

ccc

Quand je t'embête ou te cherche,

Tu crois que je suis une irresponsable.

Mais je sais ce que je fais.

Et quand tu réagis en me lancant un « baka » ou « Omae o korosu »,

Ca me fait plaisir car je sais que j'ai toucher l'homme derrière le soldat.

Il arrive même parfois que je surprenne,

Au fond de ton regard bleu,

Une lueur d'agacement ou d'amusement.

Souvent, tu me menaces, mais je souris toujours…

Je sais que mon petit jeu t'énerve,

Mais je n'arrêterais pas tant que je n'aurais pas libéré l'homme du soldat.

ccc

_Je veux rester dans ton histoire_

ccc

Le premier jour ou je t'ai rencontrer,

Je me suis demander comment tu pouvais etre si fort.

Puis, j'ai vu ta souffrance et ce jour la, je me suis jurer de t'aider.

ccc

_Une petite porte ouverte_

_Dans le couloir où tu fuis_

ccc

Ce sont tes sentiments qui te font souffrir.

Alors tu les fuis.

J crois t'avoir rendu fort, mais en fait, il t'a rendu faible.

Je déteste J.

Il t'a fait souffrir.

Je déteste te voir souffrir.

Laisses-moi t'aider.

ccc

_Derrière les barreaux de ta mémoire _

_Même où la raison déserte _

_Je t'entendrai sans un cri_

ccc

Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que ça fait d'être heureux ou triste ? D'être humain, tout simplement… Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien oublié. Laisses-moi t'aider à redevenir celui que tu étais, que tu aurais du être si J ne t'avait pas forcé à oublier tes sentiments. Laisses-moi atteindre l'être humain qui se cache en toi, que tu essaies d'oublier… Je l'entends hurler à travers ton regard.

ccc

_Va plus loin cherche encore_

_Tant que brûlera ta flamme_

_Le paradis qui dort_

_Dans les secrets de ton âme_

_Cherche encore_

Suis ta lumière et ta foi

_Si tu peux cherche encore plus fort_

_Et si jamais tu te perds_

_Je serai là, je serai là_

ccc

Ne voudrais-tu pas te libérer ? Ton cœur et ton âme souffre… Ils ne veulent pas disparaître, leurs flammes brûlent encore en toi, je le sais. Il ne tient qu'à toi de les libérer et de trouver ton paradis perdu où dorment les secrets de ton âme. Ne voudrais-tu pas en libérer la lumière ? Tu ne la vois pas ? tu ne la sens pas ? Moi, je sais qu'elle est là… Je pourrais t'aider à la trouver. Je pourrais être ta lumière… Si tu le voulais bien. Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Donne-moi une chance de te montrer que je peux t'aider à te libérer…

ccc

_Et le temps les gens continuent d'avancer_

_Si tu tombes avant je saurai te porter_

_Et les vents, les ans, continuent de tourner_

_Si l'oubli t'attend, moi aussi j'attendrai_

ccc

Même si tu as peur, même si tu tombes, je t'aiderais à te relever. Peu importe ce que pense les autres, je t'aiderais et je resterais avec toi… Peu importe ce qu'en pensera J, je me battrais même contre lui, pour toi, pour que tu sois enfin libre. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra ou les obstacles qui se dressera sur notre chemin, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais !

Même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, que tu préfères rester seul et essayer d'oublier tes souffrances, je serais avec toi… Toujours. Dans l'ombre ou à tes cotés, je serais là et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt à te libérer… Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. J'attendrais parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime, Heero.

CCC

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Oui ?

Duo se retourna dans son lit et regarda Heero, couché dans le sien et qui le regardait avec un regard plein d'incertitude. Il faisait sombre mais Duo le voyait très bien…

Heero : C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit, il y a 1 mois ?

Duo : Oui, bien sûr… Je ne mens jamais, Heero, surtout pas à toi

Heero : J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dis… A propos des sentiments et de moi. Je crois que… Tu avais raison, en fait.

Duo : Je t'ai dis ça pour t'aider, Heero… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, que tu n'es peut-être pas prêt non plus mais ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrais et je serais toujours là pour toi…

Heero : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux m'aider…

Duo : Je pourrais te le dire mais je préférerais que tu le découvres toi-même… Tu comprendrais bien mieux ainsi.

Heero : Tu sais que j'ai du mal à comprendre ces choses-là…

Duo : Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé de t'aider…

Heero : J'aimerais comprendre tes raisons de vouloir m'aider et mes raisons aussi de vouloir accepter ton aide. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je ressens ces choses quand je suis avec toi…

Duo : Expliques-moi ce que tu ressens alors… Tu sais, je ne répéterais à personne ce que tu me diras. Pas plus aux autres, qu'à J… A personne, à moins que ce sois toi qui me le dises. Tu peux me faire confiance, Heero…

Heero : J ne doit jamais savoir que nous avons ces discutions… Jamais. Il ne serait pas d'accord… Il pourrait recommencer mon entrainement.

Duo : J ne le saura pas… Même si il devait se rendre compte de quelque chose, je ne le laisserais pas te faire quoi que ce soit. C'est trop facile d'excuser ses actes pour le bien de la guerre… Ce ne sont pas tes sentiments qui t'empêcheront de te battre, ça ne peut que te rendre plus fort si tu sais pourquoi tu te bats. Tu me crois, Heero ?

Heero : Oui, je te fais confiance. Duo, aides-moi à redevenir moi-même…

Duo : Je vais t'aider, Heero. Bientôt tu pourras être celui que tu veux être… Personne n'aura plus le droit de te dire ce que tu dois ressentir ou non. Tu pourras être avec les gens que tu veux…

Heero : Je pourrais rester avec toi aussi, alors ?

Duo : Si c'est que tu veux… Je ne te rejetterais pas, Heero. La décision dépend entièrement de toi, tout comme la façon dont tu veux vivre cette relation. Je serais toujours ton ami... Et même plus, si tu le souhaites.

Heero : C'est ce que je veux, oui… Je veux plus. Je veux être heureux. Avec toi.

Duo : Alors je resterais avec toi et je ferais en sortes que tu sois heureux. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire si ça ne va pas, si tu ne veux plus. Tu pourras tout me dire…

Heero : Merci, Duo… D'être là et d'être toi.

Duo : Tu as déjà compris pourquoi je veux t'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : Je t'ai dis, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis…

Heero eut un sourire mystérieux mais heureux. Duo le lui rendit et comprit que Heero n'attendais que lui pour se libérer… Il l'attendait lui et personne d'autres. Il sentit heureux… Plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Heero se leva alors de son lit et rejoignit silencieusement celui de Duo, avant de se glisser dedans. S'en rendant compte, Duo resta immobile de surprise et n'osa plus bouger, en sentant Heero se coller contre lui. Il n'aurait pas cru que Heero ferait ça, pas si vite… Il avait peur de faire une bêtise en acceptant ce rapprochement si vite. C'était peut-être trop tôt… Heero pourrait s'être trompé et ça pourrait avoir un effet désastreux pour eux deux. Il ne voulait pas le rejeter mais il ne voulait pas profiter de lui non plus… Duo ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Heero : Si tu savais comme j'attendais que tu me dises tout ça, il y a un mois… Ton regard était si parlant, ce jour-là. J'ai beaucoup hésité, je n'étais pas sûr de moi mais je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant. Reste avec moi, Duo…

Duo : Je vais rester avec toi… Mais prenons notre temps, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te blesser, Heero… C'est tellement rapide, je préférerais que l'on soit vraiment sûr l'un et l'autre.

Heero : D'accord… Mais laisses-moi dormir dans tes bras quand même. Je ne veux plus être seul la nuit…

Duo : D'accord, Heero. Lorsque tu seras vraiment qui tu es et ce que tu veux, nous en reparlerons… En attendant, tu auras toujours ta place dans mes bras.

Heero : Merci, Duo…

Se détendant, Duo entoura Heero de ses bras et le serra contre lui… Le japonais se blottit contre son torse et ferma les yeux, heureux. Duo l'imita et le garda contre lui, heureux lui aussi. Ils s'endormirent tranquillement, en sentant la chaleur de la peau de l'autre contre la leur et bercé par leur respiration mutuelle. Deux anges dans une bulle de douceur pour trouver la paix, loin des horreurs de la guerre…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Une autre fic sortit tout droit du grenier, j'espère que je vais pas en découvrir d'autres. Elle n'était même pas complètement finie, celle-là… J'aime bien la fin que j'ai écris, c'est mignon.

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


End file.
